


Envy

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [48]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble Overheard Conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Jo and April sat in the corner cafeteria booth. Both had black eyes and a broken leg. Although successful in their assignment, they did pay the price.

They overheard two secretaries in the booth behind them talking.

"I'd love to be in Section 2. Glamour, travel, and men."

"Kuryakin and Dancer think they're so special. I could do better than them any day."

"Just think we'd have Napoleon and Illya."

April and Jo approached their booth on crutches.

"Ladies, you're welcome to walk in our shoes any day." April said.

"That is if you can walk," Jo said as they hobbled away.


End file.
